(Not) Friendzone
by Wiell
Summary: Sungguh Baekhyun bukan seorang sahabat sejati yang terlibat friendzone dengan Chanyeol, mereka hanya, ya begitu lah. CHANBAEK. BL. ONESHOT


Sejak kemarin Baekhyun disibukkan dengan tugas kelompok yang membuatnya sedikit lupa dengan Chanyeol. Dan dapat dipastikan jika Chanyeol akan mendiamkannya hingga Baekhyun datang menghampirinya. Namun sekali lagi, sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran ia tidak bisa seenaknya melemparkan tugas pada temannya yang lain sedang ia juga memiliki tanggung jawab. Walaupun mereka berada dijurusan yang sama hanya berbeda kelas saja, tapi sungguh susah untuk bertemu.

Dan sebagai gantinya kini Baekhyun mengunjui kelas Chanyeol, dengan jelas ia melihat Chanyeol yang tengah mengotak-atik ponselnya. Dari balik pintu Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, game sudah menjadi bagian dari Chanyeol. Maka yang dilakukan Baekhyun adalah merogoh ponselnya dari saku jeans.

Baekhyun cekikikan begitu melihat Chanyeol yang menggeram, ia segera memutus sambungan telponnya. Melangkah mendekat pada Chanyeol yang mengumpat karena kalah. Baekhyun mengangkat jarinya, memberi tanda pada teman Chanyeol untuk menutup mulut mereka.

"Kejutan!" seru Baekhyun senang. Ia menutup kedua mata Chanyeol, terkekeh karena Chanyeol yang menarik tangannya menjauh. Baekhyun tak terkejut begitu mendapati wajah masam Chanyeol. bibir mengerucut dan tatapan merajuk khasnya. Sangat tidak imut.

**(Not) Friendzone**

Wiell Present

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan. Hanya menggunakan nama mereka guna mendukung plot cerita saya. Thanks

.

Sungguh Baekhyun bukan seorang sahabat sejati yang terlibat friendzone dengan Chanyeol, mereka hanya, ya begitu lah.

Typo bertebaran. BL. Bahasa campuran. OOC.

If you Don't Like Don't Read . Please! RnR!

[CHANBAEK]

.

"Kenapa lesu begitu?"

Baekhyun duduk didepan bangku Chanyeol. Menatapnya wajah lesu itu lalu merebut ponsel yang sebelumnya dipegang Chanyeol, mulai menjelajahi berbagai aplikasi pesan instan yang terlihat mencurigakan.

Chanyeol hanya menghela napas pasrah, tak melarang Baekhyun yang dengan seenaknya membuka pesan pribadinya. Chanyeol berdiri, menarik tangan Baekhyun yang bebas lalu merangkulnya, "Aku lapar."

"Aku baru saja makan Chanyeol." ucapan kalem Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

"Pokoknya temani aku makan."

"Bukannya kuliahmu sebentar lagi?"

"Dosennya tidak ada. Mr. Nam pergi ke Jepang."

Baekhyun merotasikan matanya, tak begitu peduli dengan yang Chanyeol lakukan. Walaupun ia tahu, tidak ada dosen bukan berarti tidak ada tugas. Baekhyun tahu jika lelaki tinggi itu mengatakan A maka akan A hingga akhir, tak akan menyerah hingga Baekhyun malas sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?"

"Ah, aku mengerjakan makalah sekaligus praktek kemarin. Aku bahkan hanya pulang dua jam di flat."

Rambut Baekhyun diusap pelan, "Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan lupa makan. Kau benar-benar sibuk."

"Siap kapten!"

"Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Hanya jus strawbery saja."

Saat tengah menunggu Chanyeol memesan makanan, tiba-tiba bahunya ditepuk. Disusul seretan kursi disampingnya.

Ah, Jongin ternyata. Lelaki berkulit gelap yang menolak dipanggil hitam, tan lebih bagus katanya. Lelaki itu mendekat, mengkode Baekhyun untuk mendekat padanya,

"Lihat, Chanyeol didekati perempuan lain. Kau tidak cemburu?" bisik Jongin ditelinga kananya. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya tak paham, "Makanya cepat pacaran supaya tidak ada yang mendekat pada Chanyeol. Kau itu lambat sekali." Sambung Jongin kemudian.

Wajah Jongin yang serius membuat Baekhyun paham, masalah Chanyeol lagi-lagi. Memang di food counter Chanyeol tengah berbincang dengan Joy, teman satu kelasnya. Keduanya tertawa bersama, dengan jelas Baekhyun melihat raut malu-malu dari joy. Dan Chanyeol yang tertawa terbahak.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Jongin. Tidak ada yang salah.

"Hei kau tidak lihat, lihatlah mereka sangat dekat. Mungkin saja sekarang Chanyeol sedang merayu Joy. Lihatlah raut malu-malu itu. kau bisa dilangkahi Baekhyun. Bisa saja Joy yang malah jadi kekasih Chanyeol bukan dirimu."

Baekhyun merotasikan matanya, ia mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli. "Jika mereka memang ingin pacaran ya sudah."

"Yak, kau tidak tahu ya jika aku ini chanbaek shipper?"

"Ha?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, aku tahu kau sakit hati melihat Chanyeol dengan perempuan lain. Astaga Chanyeol kemari, aku pergi dulu. Baekhyun semangat! Perjuangkan cintamu." Jongin mengepalkan tangannya sebelum menjauh. Memberi Baekhyun sebuah kedipan yang membuat Baekhyun hampir mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Kenapa Jongin tadi?" Chanyeol menatap kepergian Jongin heran, ia menata makanannya dimeja sebelum menyantapnya. Melirik Baekhyun yang disibukkan dengan ponselnya juga segelas juga strawbery kesukaannya.

"Dia berbisik apa tadi padamu?."

"Hanya membicarakanmu sedikit."

"Ha?"

"Menggosipkanmu. Sudah makan saja." Chanyeol menaikkan bahunya asal, tak begitu peduli dengan Jongin yang masih juga melihat kearah meja mereka.

"Apa dia menyukaimu?" tanya Chanyeol asal. Mendengarnya Baekhyun mendelik, ia menggeplak kepala Chanyeol keras. "Kalaupun dia menyukaimu, aku mana mau dengannya."

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan yang Chanyeol beri padanya. "Agak asin."

"Dasar." Ia berdecak, "Kau tahu, pacar Joy adalah seorang bule dari Inggris." Chanyeol memulai, menggosipkan beberapa orang yang mereka kenal sambil makan.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku juga mau satu." Mata Baekhyun berbinar, ia meletakkan ponselnya dan menatap lelaki tinggi didepannya tertarik.

Chanyeol balik menatapnya tajam, "Jangan macam-macam dan mencari tahu. Aku saja apa tidak cukup? Lelaki tinggi yang tampan dan berusaha untuk mapan?"

"Jangan asal, kau kan budakku."

Baekhyun tertawa, Chanyeol sangat lucu, "Lagipula jika aku bisa dapat satu bule kenapa tidak?"

"Terserah. Ah, aku sebenarnya memikirkan Paris untuk liburan nanti tapi saat kau mengatakan ingin punya kekasih bule, sayang sekali kita tidak jadi kesana."

Baekhyun yang awalnya bersorak gembira, menatap Chanyeol menuntut. Tak terima dengan ucapannya atau sebut saja liburannya yang batal. Padahal Baekhyun sungguh ingin pergi ke Paris.

"Bilang saja kau tidak punya biaya." Baekhyun berdecak, menyeruput jusnya yang tinggal seperempat.

Cepat-cepat Chanyeol menggeleng, "Enak saja, aku sudah menabung untuk liburan, dan cicilan untuk sebuah apartement."

"Apa? Kau membeli apartemen? Kenapa tidak bilang dulu padaku."

Chanyeol berkedip sekali, menelan salivanya berat, sungguh ia lupa memberi tahu Baekhyun tentang rencananya ini. "Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan."

Baekhyun mendesah, tak habis pikir dengan Chanyeol yang membeli apapun seenaknya. Memang itu adalah uang tabungan miliknya tapi tetap saja mereka masih mahasiswa dengan uang saku yang didapat dari orang tuanya. Jika begitu sama saja yang membeli hunian itu adalah uang orang tua mereka.

"Ayolah, tidak apa-apa. Hanya tinggal ..." jemari Chanyeol bergerak menghitung, "Dua tahun empat bulan lagi." Cengirannya membuat Baekhyun ingin melempar lelaki itu ke sungai.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menghela napas pasrah, ia mengibaskan tangannya, memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan, "Terserah kau saja, aku tidak ikut bertanggung jawab kalau kau tidak bisa membayarnya nanti."

Chanyeol tersenyum gembira, mengusap rambut Baekhyun yang halus, "Kau yang terbaik."

-0o0-

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sehun, lelaki pucat itu tengah memegang ponsel dengan keripik kentang dipangkuannya. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan Chanyeol yang berjalan dibelakangnya dengan mengendap dan bersiap megagetkannya.

"Chanyeol, jangan lagi." Ucap Sehun datar.

Tangan Chanyeol menggantung diudara, ia lalu menurunkannya dengan kesal. Menepuk bahu Sehun keras yang disambut ringisan tak bersahabatnya.

"Sedang apa?" tangannya terulur, ikut memakan keripik kentang Sehun. Mengamati daerah sekitar taman, dan ia mendapat beberapa orang yang membaca buku.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Chanyeol mengangguk, tak tertarik pada Sehun yang bermain entah apa di ponselnya, "Aku sangat bosan."

"Aku tahu. Pergilah. Sana pergi kekelas Baekhyun."

"Kau tahu kalau aku akan diusir paksa, dia sedang ada praktek dari Mr. Han."

Sehun menutup game di smartphonenya, menatap Chanyeol datar yang dibalas polos. Ia lalu menghela napas, keripiknya habis dimulut Chanyeol. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, menatap bunga-bunga yang mekar lebih baik daripada Chanyeol.

"Pulanglah, aku ingin muntah melihatmu dimana-mana."

Chanyeol tertawa, tak peduli dengan sarkasme Sehun yang lucu menurutnya, "Oh itu Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Baekhyun yang tengah berbincang dengan Kyungsoo, teman satu kelasnya yang menurut Chanyeol sangat menakutnya. Hanya sekali lihat memang, dari matanya yang melotot kearahnya. Sungguh, tak ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi walaupun Baekhyun bilang dia sangat baik.

"Hei, Baekhyun sedang dirangkul erat begitu. Apa kau tidak cemburu?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Sehun berdecak, "Apa kau habis terbentur sesuatu? Atau kau memang bodoh dari dulunya? Aku tahu kau menyukai Baekhyun."

"Lalu apa masalahnya Sehun? Aku hanya menyukainya memang. Lalu apa?"

"Ayolah, kau mau selamanya terlibat frindzone dengannya? Hanya bisa menahan sakit hati saat melihatnya sedang dirangkul, dipeluk, atau bahkan dicium oleh orang lain? Apa kau sangat bodoh."

Chanyeol mendadak paham dengan penjelasan Sehun. Masih saja masalah Baekhyun, bukankah ia sudah mengatakannya banyak kali pada Sehun tentang status hubungannya?

"Sehun, aku dengan Baekhyun –"

"Sehun!"

Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong, ia menengok dan menemukan Luhan yang berjalan ke mejanya. Lelaki manis tersenyum menatap Sehun yang langsung girang karena kedatangannya.

"Sayang!"

Tangan Sehun terulur, seolah meminta pelukan pada Luhan yang hanya mendengus. Mengabaikan Sehun yang langsung cemberut. Luhan mendudukan dirinya disamping Sehun dan bahunya terasa berat sebelah karena kepala Sehun yang menyandar padanya.

"Dasar manja." ucap Luhan pelan, lalu ia tersenyum memandang Chanyeol, "Kau sendirian? Besty mu itu?"

"Sedang ada praktek."

Luhan tergelak pelan, "Cepat nyatakan perasaanmu pada Baekhyun sebelum dia diambil orang. Aku tadi melihatnya dengan Minho sunbaenim, mereka ngobrol berdua loh~"

Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahunya asal, hanya ngobrol kan? Lalu apa masalahnya, Baekhyun juga punya kehidupan pribadi yang tak harus semua Chanyeol ketahui.

"Lalu?"

"Sudah biarkan saja Chanyeol, dia akan menangis kalau tahu Baekhyun sudah punya pacar nanti. Aku sudah mengatakannya puLuhan kali sayang dan dia hanya mengabaikan ucapanku. Dia tak peduli jika Baekhyun berbincang mesra dengan lelaki lain mungkin berpelukan tak masalah buatnya. Diakan bodoh."

"Lagipula mereka hanya ngobrol lalu apa masalahnya?" matanya menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian, ia berdehem, " Aku bahkan sudah tidur dengannya." Gumam Chanyeol

"Mereka bisa saja – apa?"

"Apa maksudmu bodoh?" balas Sehun tak percaya.

"Aku sudah tidur dengannya, bahkan dua kali seminggu."

"What the f –"

-0o0-

Suara gemericik air sejak setengah jam lalu berhenti, disusul dengan Baekhyun yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju handuk kebesaran. Tentu saja, kan memang milik Chanyeol. kini ia tengah berada di apartemen Chanyeol yang baru dicicil beberapa bulan lalu. Apartement yang menurut Baekhyun sederhana namun juga mewah, didindingnya diberi kertas dinding abu-abu dengan motif yang menurut Baekhyun sangat bagus.

"Sudah selesai?"

Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati Chanyeol yang melepas bajunya. Menyambar handuk dalam lemari lalu berjalan kekamar mandi dibelakangnya. Matanya tak lepas dari Baekhyun yang tengah mengeratkan tali dipinggangnya. Lalu berjalan kepojok kamar untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Sudah, kau bisa mandi."

"Tunggu didapur, aku sudah masak makan malam."

Baekhyun mengangguk, membuka resleting tas untuk mencari beberapa baju yang nyaman digunakan.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya?"

"Kau sangat sexy. Apalagi dengan –"

Chanyeol segera menutup pintu sesegera mungkin, menghindari bantal yang nyaris melayang kekepalanya. Ia terkekeh mendengar umpatan Baekhyun.

"Dasar mesum sialan!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya gemas, Chanyeol selalu mesum dan ia sungguh ia tak terbiasa. Hanya saja wajahnya akan memerah dan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Baekhyun yang bisa mendesah, memakai baju miliknya lalu keluar dan menuju meja makan.

Tidak lama Baekhyun menunggu, Chanyeol telah tampil dengan lebih segar. Rambutnya basah, dan Baekhyun dibuat ternganga kembali.

"Aku memang tampan, tapi jangan menganga Baekhyunku sayang. Bisa saja kan sebuah benda besar memasuki mulutmu?"

Perlahan wajahnya memerah, ia ketahuan menatap intens Chanyeol yang sudah duduk didepannya. Apalagi ucapan vulgar yang sungguh keterlaluan, "Aku tidak melihatmu kok."

"Dasar."

Lelaki tinggi itu terkekeh, mengacak rambut Baekhyun yang juga basah setelah keramas. Bau mereka sama. Aroma lemon yang menyegarkan. Mereka mulai makan diselingi dengan canda. Sesama pria Baekhyun sedikit malu, Chanyeol sungguh pandai memasak, sedang dirinya hanya bisa memasak ramen dan juga telur gosong.

"Aku akan cuci piring."

Baekhyun segera berdiri, menumpuk piring kotor dimeja dan membawanya menuju wastafel. Walaupun apartemen baru, barang disini cukup lengkap menurutnya. Bahkan tersedia meja makan kecil. Baekhyun menggulung baju tidurnya hingga sesiku, tak ada sarung tangan. Sibuk dengan kegitan mencucinya, tak sadar dengan Chanyeol yang berjalan kearahnya. Ia tersentak saat sepasang lengan memeluk erat pinggangnya, bahunya berat sebelah dengan kepala Chanyeol yang bersandar. Menatap Baekhyun yang membilas piring penuh busa.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Sebentar lagi."

Bahunya dikecup lambat beberapa kali, Baekhyun meremang. Selalu seperti ini, dan mendadak jantungnya berdetak kencang. Lalu daun telinganya yang mendadak terasa hangat karena sapuan lidah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol tunggu sebentar. Ya tuhan, aku geli."

Chanyeol masih menciumi bahunya, sesekali menciumi telinganya lagi lalu menjalar hingga perpotongan lehernya yang membuatnya mendongak pasrah, memberi akses lebih untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan ketika lehernya sengaja dikecup, dijilat dan dihisap Chanyeol. Tangannya meremas lengan Chanyeol yang masih melingkari pingganganya.

"Jangan meninggalkan tanda." Ucap Baekhyun, ia hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya yang melemas didada bidang Chanyeol ketika tangan lelaki itu telah memasuki baju tidurnya, mengusap perutnya yang agak membuncit. "Sepertinya kau semakin gemuk, apa kau hamil?"

Tangan Chanyeol ditepuk keras, "Hamil apanya."

"Belum berhasil ya?"

"Chanyeol!"

"Aku mau satu. Bolehkan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, tetap menikmati permainan Chanyeol didada dan juga lehernya yang basah. Ia berbalik, menangkup rahang Chanyeol dan mempertemukan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir tebal Chanyeol. Tanpa memutuskan ciumannya, Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun, duduk diwastafel dengan Chanyeol yang menciumnya dalam dan intens.

"Aku ingin membuat tanda yang banyak." Dengan jelas Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol tengah bernafsu. Lelaki tinggi itu masih saja menggoda lehernya.

"Kenapa?" nafasnya terengah.

"Supaya mereka tahu kalau kau milikku. Aku lelah menjawab pertanyaan mereka."

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, menatap mata sayu Chanyeol. "Aku juga lelah, baiklah. Buat tanda sebanyak yang kau mau."

Chanyeol menyeringai, kedua lengannya menggendong Baekhyun menjauh dari area dapur. "Sepertinya ranjang baruku lebih nyaman dari pada dapurku bukan?"

"Tentu, aku tidak keberatan membuat kusut sepreimu,"

-0o0-

Baekhyun sungguh menyesal. Sangat menyesal.

_Kissmark_ dilehernya banyak. Sangat banyak dan Baekhyun jadi jijik sendiri melihatnya, sedang Chanyeol disampingnya hanya tersenyum puas.

"Apa bibirmu tidak putus? Bagaimana kau bisa membuat tanda menjijikan sebanyak ini?" ucap Baekhyun sarkas.

Saat ini mereka sedang menuju kampus dengan menaiki mobil Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengarahkan cermin kecilnya kebeberapa area. Ia tak sempat melihat cermin karena ia nyaris terlambat datang atau mungkin sudah. Syal tak cukup untuk menutupi tanda kemerah itu,

"Aku gila!"

"Aku membuatnya dengan cinta sayang, bagaimana mungkin itu menjijikan? Itu karya seni yang bagus sekali." Seringai bodoh itu masih saja terpatri.

"Lihatlah, syal tidak cukup menutupi."

"Kau cantik, jangan ditutupi aku akan sangat sedih. Lihat aku tak mengenakan apapun untuk menutupi tanda darimu."

Chanyeol menunjuk beberapa tanda dilehernya, mengingatnya Baekhyun seketika memerah. Ia malu sekali.

Meraka sampai diparkiran kampus, Chanyeol keluar dari mobil pertama. Berlari menuju sisi mobil lainnya untuk membuka pintu mobil. Sepanjang perjalanan kekelas, ia menunduk, tak berani menatap mahasiswa lain disepanjang koridor yang memusatkan perhatiannya padanya juga Chanyeol.

"Angkat kepalamu sayang." Gumam Chanyeol sembari mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Baekhyun. "Kalau kau tidak mengangkat kepalmu, aku akan menciummu."

_Sial sial sial sial._

Baekhyun sungguh malu, ia menyesal mengikuti pikiran Chanyeol yang tak waras.

"Aku akan menghitung sampai tiga. 1..."

_Bagaimana ini banyak sekali orang dikoridor, mereka pasti berpikir yang macam-macam. _

"...2"

Baekhyun bahkan bisa mendengar bisikan merek seperti _'Apa mereka mulai berkencan?'_ '_Wow, tanda yang bagus Baekhyun'_ atau _'Seberapa ganas Chanyeol menyerangmu semalam'_

What The F-

Terserahlah, ia hanya harus mengangkat kepalanya dan tidak membuat keributan dengan ciuman Chanyeol yang ganas.

CUP

Harusnya Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol tak akan pernah menepati janjinya. Bibirnya dikecup beberapa kali, ia bisa merasakan seringaian yang tercetak jelas. Tak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang memekik melihatnya. Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun, seolah tak puas dengan bibir bengkak Baekhyun karena ciuman paginya tadi.

Tangannya mendorong dada Chanyeol menjauh, mengusap sisa saliva dari Chanyeol. "Aku membencimu." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Sayang! Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kalau kita sepasang kekasih, supaya tidak ada yang mengatakan kita friendzone."

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menutup telinganya, berlari menghindari Chanyeol, kekasihnya yang tidak waras.

**END**

a/n :

aku gak tahu ini nulis apa an wkwk, cerita pasaran dan ending yang udah ketebak. Cuma tiba-tiba aja kepikiran sama friend zone hehe...

selamat menikmati cemilan satu ini. Maklum untuk Typo2 ya. Thanks.

Ada epilog dibawah, sedikit..

EPILOG

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian, tatapan matanya tajam membuat Baekhyun menunduk takut. Bukan juga hanya sangat malu luar biasa. Ditambah dengan Jongin juga Luhan yang berdiri mengintimidasi dibelakang tubuhnya. sedang Chanyeol lelaki itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas, tak peduli dengan aksi seret setelah insiden dikoridor.

"Jelaskan!" ucap Sehun menuntut. Ia menunjuk Baekhyun. "Kau!"

"Apanya yang perlu dijelaskan Sehun, apa kurang bukti kissmark yang ada di leher –" jawab Chanyeol kesal. Bukankah sangat jelas?

"Tolong bicara yang sopan."

"Kami bercinta semalam –" ucap Baekhyun lirih

"Kubilang jangan bicara vulgar."

"Kami pacaran." –Baekhyun

"Lalu.."

"Kami tinggal bersama." –Chanyeol

"A-apa?"

"Dan sudah dua tahun kami pacaran." –Baekhyun

Bagaimana mungkin dua orang bodoh itu menipu hampir seisi kampus yang mengatakan mereka terlibat friendzone. Sungguh mengenaskan.


End file.
